


Con sabor a alegría

by NaghiTan



Category: Irmão do Jorel
Genre: Drabble, Irmão do Jorel - Freeform, M/M, cartoon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cosa de lo que estaba orgulloso de su hermano era de su alegría, cualquier cosa lo hacía feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con sabor a alegría

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, este drabble viene de una petición insistente de mi hermana menor, así que si no te gusta este fandom, lo comprendo, entiendo eso, pero no me tachen de pervertida, que no, no va a haber nada pervertido. Bien, una vez aclarado eso, vamos.

**Fandom:** _Irmáo do Jorel_ (Hermano de Jorel)  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que utilizo no son mios, son de  **Cartoon Network** yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.  
**Pairing:** Jorel/El Hermano de Jorel  
**Grupo:** Minutitos  **Tabla:** Básica  **No. Y Nombre:** 001\. Helado  
**Resumen:** Una cosa de lo que estaba orgulloso de su hermano era de su alegría, cualquier cosa lo hacía feliz.

* * *

 

Jorel vio como su madre estaba haciendo su rutina matutina, trató de no rodar los ojos cuando comenzó a escuchar uno de los tantos relatos que le decían a su hermano menor.

"Cuando Jorel todavía estaba en pañales" el narrador era su padre "Fue la sensación debido a su asombroso cabello largo".

"Edson, querido". Su madre le interrumpió "Nuestro pequeño solo quiere que le dejes salir con sus amigos".

"Por eso, Danuza, tiene que saber que el mundo exterior es tan complicado y demandante".

"¡Pero Ana Catalina estará ahí!" Jorel sonrió ante la exclamación de su hermano, su felicidad radicaba en una niñita rubia, su hermano si que pensaba en grande en cuestiones amorosas.

"Ella no sabe siquiera tu nombre" Nico se mofó del menor, era cierto, la mayoría lo conocía como El hermano de Jorel, nadie sabía su verdadero nombre, y por experiencia sabía lo desesperante de eso, cuando era pequeño a él le decían El Hermano de Nico, hasta que ocurrió aquel accidente que hizo que su hermano mayor se tapase el rostro por siempre.

"Ella sabe como me llamo, en la clase dicen mi nombre cuando pasan lista".

"Tienes un nombre bien bonito" adoraba a su abuela JuJu, era una ternura arrugada.

"Si vas a salir, tiene que ser con Jorel" sentenció su padre.

Y por eso ahora, se encontraba en el parque viendo como su hermano menor trataba de acercarse con torpeza a la niña rubia de la cual recordaba se llamaba Ana Catalina, y por vez primera le dio la razón a su abuelita JuJu, ese nombre era feo, y no, no eran los celos de hermano que se colaban al ver como esa niñita despreciaba a su hermano, tampoco era su cuerpo el que lo hacia moverse y tomar de la mano a su hermano y llevárselo lejos del parque.

"Estaba cerca de ella" el suspiro de su hermano le hizo sonreír, con tan poca cosa era feliz. "Pero creo que derramé mi helado".

No era momento de pensar en lo tierno que era ese pequeño, era momento de comprarle algo al menor, las mariposas en su estómago significaban sobre-protección, nada más.

Y que nadie dijese lo contrario.


End file.
